Just Live
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: Bella. She's been dead for years. Nikolina Mikaelson. She's the daughter of none other than Niklaus and the bubbly Caroline. Being the reincarnation of the girl he once had and still loves with an altered appearance, Edward tries to win her love but what if another vampire already has his claim on her? Sometimes, testing fate can really be a bitch."Back off, Cullen! She's mine!"


**A/N: half the credit of this belongs to thechocolatelover, the most loyal reader out there! :) Love yah! **

**I'm going to use both knowledge from the books and movies, but the time-line used will be the one used in the film series, where Twilight began in 2008 instead of 2003.**

* * *

"Don't touch her!" Edward bellowed at the bigger vampire, struggling from underneath's Demetri's stronger grip.

"No! Aro please!" Alice pleaded, trying to free from her own captor's, Afton's, firm arms keeping her in place.

Bella had never been more afraid for her life. She watched the vampire, Felix, near her with agonizing slowness that she could already see her life up to this point playing before her eyes. Up to the point where the words "kill her," fell the leader, Aro's, lips.

Done with playing with his prey, Felix just pounced on Bella and bit her neck, sucking the sweet warm blood until there was not a drop left; the others in the guard just stayed put, even though they had wanted to tasted the blood for themselves.

Edward and Alice were speechless as they watched the vampire drain the blood of the girl they both cared for. Edward heard, despite her bloodcurdling shrieks of pain, her last whisper:

I love you, Edward. Live for me.

Demetri let Edward go and he sank down on his knees, unable to keep the racking of his dry sobbing down. Unable to hear his own heart break into a million shattered pieces. Unable to hear the coven leader to grant him pardon because of not desiring to harm a good friendship with Carlisle.

But it was too late.

The harm had already been done.

* * *

_~Twenty-three years later~_

* * *

Today was a very important day... as a piercing cry filled the crowded room, causing the woman to fall back onto the lumpy pillows and the man sigh in both relief and happiness.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson!" The OB-gynecologist said with sincerity. "It's a girl!"

"Can I... can I hold her?" The blonde wife of the Original Hybrid asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Mikaeson," the doctor said. "But I want you to rest." She gently handed the mother her child and she gasped. She was astounded by the striking blue eyes - which was most likely her husband's - that had flecks of brown in them. The baby's eyes looked everywhere; up, down, left, right, that the mother was a tad bit sad when her own baby wouldn't look at her. But that didn't overcome her sheer joy of seeing her own child, the copy of her husband and herself, in her arms.

"She's beautiful," she managed t croak out.

"Indeed she is, love," her husband's voice said from behind her, the equal amount of bliss shining in his eyes.

_She,_ Caroline thought. She had always wanted a bouncing baby boy, but that didn't matter. She was going to love her baby girl no matter what. She brought the baby closer to her and kissed her child's forehead.

"Any thoughts on what we should name her?" Klaus asked from beside her. He did not want to push things, knowing his wife must've been exhausted with almost a day labor.

Caroline stared at the little bundle of joy. "Yeah," she whispered before looking up at Klaus with a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Nikolina."

"Nikolina?" Klaus echoed, but in question form. A mixture of his own name with hers with a twist on it... it was perfect. He beamed back at her before looking at his beautiful daughter, the second girl he now loved besides his beautiful wife. "Welcome to the family, Nikolina Mikaelson," he said as he kissed his wife's cheek and looked back at the beauty in Caroline's arms.

Yep, today was indeed a very important day.

Today...

September thirteen, 2032.

* * *

She wasn't normal.

Klaus and Caroline's daughter wasn't normal.

She was way too beautiful with golden locks that hung past her shoulders with natural curls which she got from her mother, mesmerizing blue eyes with flecks of chocolate brown which she got from her father.

She was too graceful, taking her mother's steps of being a cheerleader and dancer. She wasn't just graceful with fluid body movements, but her hands too were graceful when it came to whether a paintbrush at hand or a plain pencil that she could turn a page of blank nothing into an astonishing piece of art, much like her father.

She was intelligent, very logical in the sense and highly active with extra curriculars. Logical, but not photographic, always forgetting the definition of this or the explanation of that the next morning.

She was diabolical, always scheming, not plans of taking over the world, but rather with extravagant pranks that always lead her to get into trouble.

She wasn't human. She was three quarters vampire and one fourth werewolf. This makes her more vampire, this having the vampiric characteristics more dominant over the wolf side of hers, but no matter what, she was still part wolf. Not being able to fully transform into a wolf, she could only muster what the supernaturals call "hybrid face", having the normal visage of a common hybrid. Her venom wasn't as lethal as the others, but it was enough to incapacitate a vampire to escape and kill him in a week or so.

But above all things that categorized her as not normal was her pitiful lack of sight.

But being blind never stopped her with life's activities, always challenging herself with things she had never done before or venturing into a place no one had ever gone before (both ways in the figurative sense), coming back not only unscathed but with a new idea of 'this is how it is'.

Yep, Klaus and Caroline's daughter was far from normal.

But who cares?

One thing she knew, she didn't.

Oh and did I mention that birthmark she had on her right wrist shaped like a small crescent-shaped bite mark?

And why does she smell like strawberries and freesias?

As she said, she didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: worth to continue?**

**Ugh, Help Us, Daddy will be the only story I have with a Bella/Edward pairing... never again. It has a bittersweet aftertaste.**

**Bella/Stefan anyone? I'm already currently doing (despite it being on hiatus) a Bella/Damon story (Hush, Little Mikaelson). I know, I know. You can never have enough Bella/Damon stories... but I wanna try something new... So, Bella/Stefan? anyone?**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
